


Taxi!

by PrimevalEmma



Series: Confessions of a Sex Addict [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal, Cheating, F/M, Het, Oral Sex, Sex in the back of a car, Sex with a stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: After a disastrous night out, Abby gets a taxi to go home but is given the ride of her life - so much so she goes back for more





	1. Chapter 1

Abby knew she couldn't win them all despite her recent run of great experiences, and tonight had been one of those times she'd chalk up as a quick fix to get by on for the time being. The young ones often lacked experience which she didn't have a problem with as most learnt very quickly and more than made up for it with enthusiasm and stamina, and she'd thought Paul would be one of them. He'd charmed her, bought her a few drinks, flirted with her and touched her as he taught her how to play pool (she didn't have the heart to tell him she could probably beat him very easily as she'd been playing for years, and she also knew when she needed to be the 'dumb blonde') and then as his friends drifted away and left them alone, he'd taken her hand and suggested they went back to his room.

 

It all seemed very promising as they made their way through the University campus, even if it did feel a bit weird being here again after all this time. She hadn't been here since the early days of the team, before they'd been given their own building to work in. Back then, Cutter was still lecturing and Connor was still a student. They passed by the building where Cutter's office was, the office he shared with Stephen Hart whilst he was his research assistant. For a moment, Abby's mind wandered to thoughts of the tall, dark, confident man she'd had a bit of a crush on for a while. How different it would be now. She'd have bedded Stephen without hesitation these days, even knowing he had a fiancé and knowing he'd had an affair with Cutter's wife. The things that had put her off him then would actually attract her even more now.

 

Paul was a typical messy student and clearly had not planned on bringing anyone back, let alone a woman. He rushed around, red faced, trying to tidy up a little and make some space on the bed. It amused Abby watching him, and then he finally settled down next to her and pulled her in for a kiss. It moved on very quickly and by the time both were naked, poor Paul was shaking with nerves. Abby tried to calm him, she stroked him as she kissed him, feeling his cock respond in her hand. Like a lot of young guys, his cock was rock hard and reached right up until it practically touched his stomach. Abby liked this and found it made for a deeper fuck, so she couldn't wait to get it inside her.

 

“Let's make you cum,” she purred, “And then you can relax and actually enjoy this.” Paul nodded, looking terrified. It reminded her of that first time with Connor. Giving him a blow job had helped him, so she figured it would help here too. She took Paul's cock into her mouth and began to suck, giving him the benefit of her expertise. It really was a beautiful cock too, not too thick that it hurt her mouth but wide enough that it would stretch her inside, and long enough to probe deep and maybe even hit her cervix.

 

Moments later, she was aware of Paul's hips jerking and she knew he was about to cum. She cupped his balls and gave them a gentle squeeze just as he came, letting out a groan as his cum hit the back of Abby's throat. She was ready for it and swallowed without batting an eyelid, continuing to suck for a few more moments until he pulled it out, semi limp, and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

 

“Wow! Just, wow!” he gushed.

 

“First time you've been sucked off, eh?”

 

He nodded. “I guess I should return the favour or something?”

 

“Only if you want to. You should do what feels comfortable.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, his tongue probing into her mouth. Abby did wonder if this was as far as he was comfortable with and thought that she was going to have to pounce and take the lead if she was going to get that cock inside her tonight until she felt him moving and pushing her down onto her back. He pulled her thighs apart and then his head was there between them, his tongue tentatively moving along the slit. “It's Okay to do that a little harder you know,” Abby said. “And if you want to put your tongue inside, that's good too. Fingers are also nice...”

 

“Sorry,” he muttered. His confidence grew, following Abby's instructions. It was far from perfect, but his fumbling fingers and probing tongue did stir something in her groin and made her back arch as she let out a sigh of pleasure. After a few more minutes, he stopped and sat up, stroking his cock which was standing up against his stomach.

 

“I need to do something with this pretty soon before I explode,” he laughed. “Wouldn't want to waste it.”

 

“Indeed,” Abby purred. “You do know where to put it I assume?”

 

“Oh yes, Ma'am!” He crawled over Abby until he was on top of her, using his hand to guide the tip of that long, hard cock to her pussy entrance. Abby swallowed and held her breath, parting her legs just a little wider and bending her knees as Paul adjusted his position. He began to push inside, moaning softly as he sank in deeper and deeper. Abby whimpered, she'd been right about it being beautiful. It fit perfectly, sliding into her easily as it sought its goal deep within her body. She felt her muscles clamping around the shaft, yet still it pushed in deeper and she gasped out.

 

“Fuck!”

 

“It's okay? I'm not hurting you?” Paul asked concerned.

 

“Far from it! Just shut up and keep going!”

 

Then she felt the scratch of his pubic hair against her skin and his heavy balls pressed against her, and she knew he would not go any deeper, but she could not be disappointed since she couldn't recall a cock being so deep on the first penetration before. His kiss was wet and sloppy, but she didn't care.

 

“Fuck me,” she whispered. “I want to feel you move inside me, and I want your cum.”

 

Paul withdrew his cock almost the whole way and Abby braced herself. He slammed back in, making her cry out – she'd got something else right, the tip of his cock did hit her cervix and the wave of pleasure that hit her spine was full of promise for something mind blowing. He did it again and again, and whilst his technique lacked finesse the results were pretty good. He thrust again and let out a groan, his hips twisting and then the familiar heat of cum flooding into her womb began to spread. She stroked his hair and gave him a moment to recover, preparing herself for more. Beads of sweat poured from his face and she felt him ease his cock out as he rolled off onto his back, breathing hard.

 

“Poor kid,” Abby thought. “He's overwhelmed.” She'd give him a few minutes and then she'd give him a blow job... then she realised he was snoring! Abby was furious! She'd had lovers fall asleep on her before, but only after they'd fucked each other's brains out. Paul had barely done anything that warranted exhaustion of this level. It was such a huge shame, there was great potential in that cock of his. She gathered up her clothes, pulled them on and left him to it, hoping he'd regret it in the morning. She contemplated leaving her phone number but changed her mind.

 

So here she was, waiting in the taxi rank by the Student's Union building anxious to get home. She wondered how long she'd have to wait since it looked like most of the students had already left and the taxis would probably head into town to pick up the nightclub crowds instead. She could call Connor to pick her up, but then she'd have to explain why she was at the University, and if she called Tom he'd know what she'd been doing and go all weird with her. He'd sort of accepted her decision but had made it clear he wasn't particularly happy about it either. She was about to go over to the security hut by the gate to see if they knew a phone number for a local taxi company when a cab pulled into the designated bay and flashed its lights at Abby to check if she needed a ride.

 

“Thank you! I was beginning to think I would have to walk home.” She got in the back, did up her seat belt and gave her address to the driver. As he pulled away and waited at the traffic lights by the exit, she saw him watching her through the rear view mirror.

 

“You're not a student are you? What's a lady like you doing out here with this rabble?”

 

“I got myself into a bit of a situation. Thought it would be my lucky night but...”

 

“He didn't hurt you did he?” The driver seemed genuinely concerned.

 

“No, no... nothing like that. He just fell asleep on me that's all.” Abby felt her cheeks burning so she tried to laugh it off. “Serves me right for thinking a younger man was a good idea.”

 

“Left you hanging eh? Youngsters these days just don't have a clue how to treat a lady.”

 

“Well, I won't be making that mistake again.”

 

After a few minutes, the driver took a turning that Abby wasn't expecting, although she didn't question it. Perhaps he was avoiding the roadworks in the town centre, although she would have thought there wouldn't be much of a problem at this time of night.

 

“You've been in my cab before,” he said. “Recognised you straight away. I usually work the town centre and pick up at the pubs – The Cricketer's is one of my regulars and I've taken you to a number of different places with different men.”

 

“Before you ask, I'm not a prostitute.”

 

“I did wonder at first, but when I'd seen you a few times I realised you weren't. You just sleep around don't you and you don't care about age or marital status?”

 

“Pretty much.” Abby felt a little uncomfortable, like she was being interrogated and she couldn't quite work out if approved of her behaviour or not. She glanced out of the window and realised that they were heading completely the wrong way now. “Where are we going? I need to be...”

 

“Don't worry, I'll make sure you get home safely afterwards. I just thought with that kid leaving you hanging, you'd need a bit of help getting the satisfaction you deserve.”

 

Abby felt her heart begin to pound hard and her mouth was dry. She'd been in some weird situations before but this ranked right at the top for weirdness. This taxi driver was taking her god only knows where with the intention of fucking her. Alarm bells should have been ringing, but they weren't. She had to trust in her instincts and that meant it was going to be okay and go with the flow.

 

They drove for several more minutes, getting further and further away from any residential buildings and well past the industrial and commercial parks into the countryside. It was very dark, there was little lighting out here other than the occasional light on the main road and they hadn't passed another vehicle on either side for some time. It felt very eerie, as if they were the only people in existence. Finally, the driver turned down a narrow road that went through the forest. It grew even darker with no street lighting at all, just the headlights of the taxi. A startled rabbit ran in front of them for a moment and then the taxi came to a stop and the engine was switched off. It was now pitch black.

 

Abby undid her seat belt, wondering what the driver had in mind. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, she could just about make him out. He was getting out of his seat, and slammed his door shut before opening the side sliding door and getting into the back seat next to Abby, pulling it back across so it closed.

 

“We shouldn't get anyone disturbing us out here,” he said. “We're well hidden from the main road and the police are more interested in catching the kids making out by the docks because the locals complain.”

 

Abby began to relax a little. She'd already written off tonight as a bad experience so anything else would now be a bonus, even if it wasn't that great either. “I hope you're right,” she said.

 

“Trust me,” he whispered close to her ear, then she felt him nibble at it, his warm breath on her neck. She reached out and tangled her fingers in his hair, leaning back a little to elongate her neck as he nibbled, kissed and licked the area around her ear, neck and throat. This was a man who knew what he was doing, that much was already clear to Abby and her groin was beginning to dance in anticipation.

 

With her free hand, she found his shirt buttons and began to unfasten them. The driver began to breathe heavily, edging himself closer to Abby as he slid a hand under her blouse. Abby shivered as he touched her bare flesh and then he cupped her breast through the lacy fabric of her bra, caressing it as he softly moaned. His mouth moved upwards, seeking Abby's and connecting for the first time. There was a warmth and initial softness, which then became more passionate and spoke of everything to come. Tongues tangled together and both groaned.

 

Abby had managed to undo all of the shirt buttons and she tugged on it, sliding it down his shoulders. He stopped what he was doing for a brief moment to take it off completely and threw it to the floor. He then pulled at the buttons on Abby's blouse, almost tearing them off as it opened up and then slid it off her shoulders and threw it down somewhere near his shirt.

 

“I can see why you're such a hit with the guys,” he murmured, pulling her into another heated kiss and moving his hands behind her to unfasten her bra. He let out an almost triumphant cry as he managed to undo the clasp on the second attempt and moments later the bra joined the other clothes on the floor of the cab.

 

Things were now beginning to get serious. They tangled together, hands exploring bare flesh and mouths mashing in heated kisses. “I want to see you,” the driver said, pulling his phone from his trouser pocket and switching it to torch mode. “I promise its not filming or anything, just giving off some light.” He showed her the screen.

 

Abby nodded. It was infinitely better now that she could see what was going on. She got her first proper look at her new lover, a decent enough looking older guy, maybe 50 or so with dark hair greying in places and brown eyes. Not the fittest of men but not fat either. He was getting a proper look at her too, though he had seen her before it was the first time he'd seen her without clothes. He was grinning and licking his lips.

 

He patted his lap and urged Abby to sit on it with her back to him, which she did. His hands moved straight to both breasts, caressing them gently at first. He sat up and pulled Abby against him, kissing her neck as he began to knead the breasts harder and a little more roughly. It got more intense, Abby leaned back and put her arm around his neck as he leaned forward to suckle on one breast, flicking his tongue over the hard nipple. As he concentrated his attention on her breasts, his hands moved to her waistband and unfastened the button and zipper so that one hand could slide inside.

 

Abby gasped out. His fingertips grazed over her already swollen clit, fanning a flame inside that had been burning since her encounter with Paul but had never been allowed to spread. She parted her legs and the driver pushed his hand inside her jeans further. She lifted her pelvis slightly and moments later he was sliding a long finger into her aching pussy.

 

“Yesssss!” Abby whimpered, rolling her hips.

 

Her jeans and underwear were rolled down past her hips towards her knees and she was turned slightly on his knee. As their mouths met again in a kiss, two fingers were thrust in and out of her rapidly and his thumb rubbed on her clit. The flame in her groin grew bigger as her hips began to jerk and roll, her internal muscles rippled around his thrusting fingers and she cried out.

 

He stopped, pulling her jeans and underwear off completely so that she was now naked and laid on her back across the back seat. He shuffled himself onto his knees on the floor and unzipped his trousers, pulling out his erect cock and giving it a stroke whilst Abby watched. “Want this?” he said.

 

“Well you didn't bring me all the way out here for nothing,” Abby said.

 

“True. There's not a lot of room, but I'm sure we can manage.” He got onto the seat, straddling Abby's shoulders with his legs and teasing with the tip of his cock at her mouth as he moved down and parted her thighs with his hands. Abby was not one for simply teasing, she took the cock in her hand and sank her lips over it, sucking it. “Oh, baby!” the driver groaned, allowing her to suck and lick him for a few moments before he dipped his head between Abby's thighs and plunged his tongue into her pussy.

 

There was a lot of groaning and gasping as they both pleasured each other with their mouths. This man knew exactly what to do with his tongue – no guidance was needed here. He flicked it over her clit, plunged it into her pussy and fucked her with it and swirled it around to make her more aroused. In return, Abby gave one of her best ever blow jobs, licking and swirling the hard shaft and then sucking, taking in a little more each time as she massaged his balls.

 

She would have sucked him off completely if he hadn't stopped her. “It's time I gave you what you really want,” he growled, sitting up. “And what I want too.”

 

“Your cock inside me,” Abby purred.

 

“Yes. Sit on my lap and look at me. I want to see your eyes as my cock enters you.”

 

Abby straddled him and faced him, stroking his chest. He reached up, touched her cheek and then they both adjusted their position so that his cock was pushing at her entrance. Abby sank down slowly, feeling the hard shaft slide in and push its way upwards. Abby bit down on her bottom lip and let out a sigh. The driver pushed his hips upwards, forcing his cock in deeper and Abby cried out. Moments later, they had reached the point where no further progress was possible and Abby gazed down into the eyes of her lover.

 

“So beautiful,” he whispered, stroking her hair and her cheek. She leaned down and gently kissed him, feeling her internal muscles clamping onto the new visitor in her body, welcoming it and preparing for what it was going to do.

 

He placed his hands on Abby's hips and nodded, allowing Abby to take the lead with the pace. She moved slowly at first, just an inch or so at a time. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had slow, sensual, sex like this and it was refreshing. Her body was responding very positively too, already beginning to vibrate in pleasure. As she moved slowly up and down the hard shaft, the driver glided his hands over her body, barely touching but enough to send wave after wave of pleasure through her spine. Abby found her breathing getting harder and an orgasm took her by surprise.

 

The driver took this as a cue to change the pace a little. As Abby continued to move up and down, he moved with her, an upward thrust meeting her downward movement, his arm circling her waist. The pace began to increase and they clung to each other to stay upright. Skin slapped against skin, breathing became gasps and groans became cries as they hurtled towards climax together.

 

Abby came moments before the driver, her insides dancing and vibrating making her sob out loud just as the driver let out a loud cry of “fuck!” and his cum exploded into Abby's receptive body. She flung back her head and he followed, suckling her breasts as his cock spilled more cum into her, her insides pulsing as it accepted the seed.

 

Reluctantly they parted, allowing his limp cock to slip out of her body as they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. This had definitely been a bonus and more than made up for her earlier disappointment. Who'd have thought that such a great fuck had been right under her nose all of this time?

 

“Are you in any rush to head back?” he said. He was stroking his cock and it was twitching back into life. Abby smiled. The question probably should have been, “Can we fuck again?”

 

“I have plenty of time,” she replied. “Need some help with that?” She reached down and took his cock in her hand, pumping it vigorously. It very quickly grew hard. Without a word, Abby positioned herself on the driver's lap again, this time with her back to him, and with a little adjustment his cock was pushing up into her again as she sank down onto it. It was a little more awkward in this position but they both found a rhythm and pace that suited quickly. The driver's hands were everywhere, groping, grasping, caressing, gripping, as the pace increased and both groaned out.

 

Suddenly, the driver shifted, taking control. He rolled onto his side, laying across the seat and pulling Abby flush against him with his cock still in her. His lower arm moved under and round her, supporting her head whilst he used his other hand to part her legs. She used the back of the seat to rest her leg against so he moved his hand to her clit and they began to fuck in this position.

 

“You know, I always had a fantasy about fucking a pretty girl in the back of my cab,” he growled. “Never thought I'd ever get the chance though.”

 

“Everyone should give their sexual fantasies a try at least once,” Abby purred. “Especially if they're as good as this!” She cried out, gripping onto the back of the seat as he pounded into her harder. She could feel his cock probing into her deeper and deeper, and her body drawing it in, needing it, wanting the cum. She bit down on her bottom lip, crying and groaning with each thrust into her, one orgasm following another with no time to recover in between,

 

The driver was breathing hard too, groaning out with each thrust. Truth was, his fantasy had been very tame compared to this. He didn't think women like this actually existed apart from in a porn video so he'd never really thought that much about it until now. But he had his cock inside a beautiful young woman and she would very probably let him do anything to her... and that had him thinking. There was one thing he'd thought about trying but had never dared ask. Surely this girl would let him though?

 

He withdrew his cock and took a deep breath. He was in the right position already, it wouldn't take much adjustment. He tested the waters, running his hand over her backside and pressing a fingertip at her arsehole. He waited for a reaction before his next move. She sighed, so he pushed the finger into the hole and began to move it in and out a little. She wriggled her hips a little and was certain her breathing had got faster. This was it. He was either about to earn a slap across the face or the best night of his life was about to get even more incredible.

 

He pushed the tip of his cock against the hole and waited a moment, giving her a moment to realise what he wanted and a chance to object. When none came, he pushed and buried his cock right inside her backside.

 

Abby gasped. She had not expected this from the taxi driver, usually there was something leading up to it or they asked. Very few just went for it, but it was interesting and Abby was not going to complain. She shifted slightly so that she would be more comfortable when he started to fuck her and turned her head to face him. “I like your cock in my arse,” she whispered.

 

“Good,” he responded. His mouth crushed Abby's in a kiss that took her breath as he began to move inside her. It took a few moments to find the right angle of thrust but once both were comfortable, the pace increased and they both gasped, moaned and cried out. The driver pushed two fingers into Abby's pussy and rubbed her clit with his thumb, bringing her to orgasm several times. Despite the confined space, this was somehow the best anal sex Abby could remember having.

 

“Don't stop!” she begged, almost sobbing as another orgasm overwhelmed her.

 

“I've no intention of stopping yet,” he panted. He took a deep breath and continued fucking her arse with a hard steady pace whilst his skilled fingers rapidly moved in and out of her pussy and worked her clit. The car was beginning to rock slightly and the windows were steaming up – in the very unlikely event that someone was to pass by, it would be obvious what was going on inside, even without hearing the accompanying cries and groans.

 

Abby needed to change position so she signalled her intention. The driver withdrew to allow her to move onto her knees, supporting herself with her hands so that her arse was in the air. He knelt behind her and entered her arse again, guiding her onto his shaft using his hands on her hips. They seemed able to get more speed in this position which they quickly established and they rapidly began to hurtle towards an inevitable climax.

 

His release seemed almost painful. He cried out as his cum exploded into Abby's arse and she collapsed onto her stomach sobbing. When he finally withdrew his cock, he rolled her over and scooped her up into his arms, gently stroking her face and kissing her. Abby kissed him back, every inch of her body screaming in total ecstasy and demanding more, except she knew there couldn't be – at least not tonight.

 

“We should be heading back I suppose,” the driver was saying, looking for the discarded clothing and sorting out who it belonged to.

 

“Yeah,” Abby said, putting on her bra. “Pity though. It was... well, I've never been fucked in the arse like that before.”

 

The driver laughed. “It was my first time. I was afraid I was doing it wrong.”

 

“Seriously? I wouldn't have known, you were amazing!”

 

They dressed and Abby joined the driver in the front of the cab for the drive back into town and on to home. They chatted as if nothing unusual had happened between them until they pulled up outside Abby's place.

 

“I don't even know your name,” the driver said. “The best bloody fuck of my life and I don't know who you are!”

 

“Abby,” she smiled. “And likewise... I can't just call you the taxi driver can I?”

 

“I'm Maurice, but they all call me Moz.” He reached into the glove compartment and took out a business card. “If you're in need of a taxi, that's the main office number.” Then he took a pen out of his pocket and wrote a mobile number underneath. “But if you'd specifically like me, either for a taxi or a drive out into the countryside for a repeat of tonight... that's my mobile number.”

 

Abby rarely kept phone numbers if she was given one, in fact, Steve the Casino guy was the first one she'd ever kept. He was something special though, and right now she had the same feeling about Moz as she'd had with Steve. Despite thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea, she slipped the card into her purse between her credit card and cash point card and thanked Moz before getting out. You never knew when you might need a taxi.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“So. Where do you want to go today?” The taxi driver gave a wink as he turned round to watch Abby fasten her seatbelt. He knew the answer already and had made necessary preparations, telling his boss he needed a couple of hours off this afternoon for a personal reason, but he'd make up the hours at the weekend. His boss was always desperate for extra hours at the weekend so couldn't say no.

 

“I'd like you to take me to heaven and back,” Abby laughed. “But if that's not possible, somewhere nice and private where you can put your cock in my arse again would do!”

 

“Right you are, ma'am!” Moz replied, starting up the taxi and pulling away. He couldn't believe his luck right now. It was barely four days ago that he'd randomly gone to the University campus instead of his usual patch and ended up picking up Abby who'd had a bit of disappointing evening. He'd taken a bit of a chance after he'd recognised her but never actually thought something would come of it, let alone it end up being totally mind blowing sex. Nor did he expect her to call him – giving her his phone number had just felt like the right thing to do at that particular moment. What would a gorgeous young woman like her want from someone like him?

 

He got a text message from her this morning, saying it was 'Abby from Saturday' and was he okay to chat? He replied back with shaking hands that yes it was okay to chat, and seconds later his phone was ringing.

 

“Hi Moz, would you be free this afternoon?”

 

“Erm, I can be.”

 

“I haven't been able to stop thinking about Saturday night,” she said. “I can't get you out of my head.”

 

“Same here,” Moz replied.

 

“I don't usually do this,” she said, “but I want to see you again.”

 

Moz swallowed nervously and agreed to pick her up at 2 o'clock. Even now, with her sitting in his cab and saying what she'd said, he still couldn't get his head around it. Stuff like this didn't happen to him and any minute now he'd wake up from this dream.

 

They'd driven out of the housing estate and he stopped, pulling over to the side of the road. “Come and sit up front,” he said. “You're not a fare paying passenger and I'd like to chat.”

 

Abby got out of the back seat and into the front passenger seat and Moz set off again. Abby couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She'd held the card with Moz's number on many times, turning it over and over in her fingers and debating whether to throw it in the bin or keep it in her purse. As her mind drifted back to what they'd done in the back of the cab, she couldn't help smiling. Sex with Moz had been pretty good, especially the anal sex. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to call him, but kept reminding herself that she only slept with guys once – that was the rule. Unless it was Tom. Or Becker. Or Steve, who she was not entirely convinced would call her when he was back in town but the option was there. She gave in this morning and decided a second time with Moz would be exactly what she needed.

 

“Is this your day off then?” Moz asked.

 

“Not really. I work flexible hours. Had a bit of a long day yesterday so I decided to take this afternoon for myself.” She closed her eyes. Yesterday's anomaly had been a surprise since they hadn't had one for weeks. She also felt guilty. She should have gone home with Connor straight afterwards, but made the decision to keep her usual gym date and went to Tom's. That was another reason why she was confused about what she was doing now. Sex with Tom last night had been amazing as usual and she'd been left totally satisfied. Usually, Wednesday was Connor's night, she liked the quiet, sensual experience with him after the wild passion with Tom.

 

“Good for you. Bosses can take advantage sometimes with these flexible hours.”

 

“Are you supposed to be working? Am I keeping you from fares?”

 

“Yes, but to be honest this is a quiet time so I'm not missing that much. I said I'd do a few extra hours over the weekend. I can earn double during certain times on a Friday and Saturday so it works out fine.”

 

“That's okay then, would hate for you to be losing money or for you to get into trouble for skipping work.” She thought about that afternoon with Tom and his disciplinary hearing that resulted in her having to confess about her addiction and sleeping with Becker and with Lester.

 

They drove out of the town centre towards the quieter residential area. “So, are we heading out to the same place as Saturday?” Abby asked. “It all looks different in the daylight.”

 

“No, that road will be swarming with people, especially with it being the school holidays. There's an adventure playground and a lake about half a mile further down that road and that bit where we parked up will have dog walkers, kids.... definitely not a place to go and have sex in during the day! We're heading a couple of miles further up that main road.”

 

“I suppose you must see a lot when you're out on the road all day?”

 

“Oh yes! People who think they're well hidden but aren't... and I've taken couples out to some really remote places and thought at the time that it was an odd place to go, then realised afterwards why they were going there. That's how I know this place we're going to now. We'll be there in a few minutes.”

 

Abby began to feel a little nervous. Was she doing the right thing in going with this man for a second time? Maybe the thrill and excitement of that amazing anal sex was in it being with a stranger who had pretty much kidnapped her? She'd soon find out she supposed. He had turned off the main road and was driving down a dirt track towards the side of the canal. Ahead was what looked like an old garage or shed, probably once used to repair or service the canal boats that passed by but now left to fall into disrepair itself.

 

Moz stopped the cab, got out and opened the doors to the shed and got back in. He carefully drove inside, then got out, closed the doors and pulled a bolt across to lock it and walked round to the side where Abby was sat. “So, this is it,” he said. “I know it's not the most glamorous of locations, but we're well out of sight in here, and it's bolted so if someone does try to get in they'll make enough noise for us to have some warning and it'll just look like I'm using this place to tinker around with the engine or something.”

 

Abby opened the door and glanced around. She'd been in worse places, and besides, the back seat of the cab was comfortable enough anyway. “Let's get in the back,” she purred. “I'm not in any rush by the way, we can take our time.”

 

Moz pulled open the door to the back of the cab and they both got in, shuffling up together. Moz made the first move, using his hand on Abby's cheek to turn her face to his and kissing her. Abby closed her eyes and responded, opening her mouth to allow his probing tongue inside as she tangled her own against it. Both sighed and relaxed into the kiss, arms wrapping around each other and the heat began to rise. It had felt a long time since they had arranged to meet this morning and both were more aroused than they realised.

 

Barely breaking off the kiss, Moz began to unfasten the fiddly buttons on Abby's blouse. He slid a hand into the opening and pushed it inside the cup of her bra to grasp her breast. Abby squeaked which amused Moz and he pulled the blouse off her shoulders and slid the bra strap down so that the breast fell free. He practically pounced on it, taking it in his mouth and sucking it with satisfied grunts.

 

Moz was keen to move things on, so whilst he sucked and licked Abby's breasts, he unfastened his trousers and pulled his cock out, giving it a pump occasionally. After a few minutes, he sat up and pulled his tshirt off over his head and began to ease his trousers and underwear down over his hips. Abby moved forward and helped him until he was naked, then she pushed him back onto the seat and knelt on the floor between his legs. She took his cock into her mouth, discarding the blouse and bra hanging from her body as she bobbed up and down the hard shaft.

 

“When I woke up this morning, I had no idea I'd have a gorgeous little blonde between my thighs sucking my cock!” Moz gasped.

 

Abby cupped his balls and sucked harder. He'd denied her swallowing his cum on Saturday night, but she was not letting that happen again. For her these days, sex was only really complete if she had her lover's cum in all three orifices, though today her priority was getting his cock in her arse for as long as possible. She felt his hips begin to jerk involuntarily and he was groaning, this was it – the first load. The hot juices hit the back of her throat and she swallowed them down with a happy sigh, and then he came again, almost taking her by surprise but she managed to also swallow that before releasing the softening cock.

 

“Mmm, you little minx!” Moz laughed. “I wasn't expecting that.” He pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her whilst he undid her jeans and pushed his hand into her knickers. Both were breathing hard now, arousal surging through them and pushing things forward at a pace. Moz was as desperate to be inside Abby as she was to have him inside her and he was pulling at her jeans to get them off. Abby wriggled around on the seat to help him, and by the time she was naked, his fingers were inside her aching pussy thrusting in and out.

 

“Moz! Moz!” Abby cried out, wrapping her arms around him as he fucked her with his fingers. Her groin danced, she was coming and the orgasm was intense. As it hit and her body began to shake, Moz moved to the floor and pulled her thighs apart, plunging his tongue into her pussy instead. Abby cried out again, a second orgasm hitting. Moz placed his hand on her stomach to stop her thrashing around so much, then proceeded to lick her clit and pussy expertly.

 

He tortured her like this for several long minutes, making Abby gasp and cry many times. Her back arched and now each orgasm was rolling into the next. He stopped without warning and moved up her body, guiding her to lay on her back across the seat almost crushing her beneath him. Abby welcomed him between her thighs, resting one leg against the back of the seat. Her body was practically screaming for his cock and he knew it, teasing her for a few more moments before finally sinking his cock into her.

 

“Feels so good!” Moz murmured, staring down into her eyes as his cock pushed in deeper and deeper. “It was my lucky day when I decided to go to the University instead of the town on Saturday!”

 

“Mine too!” Abby gasped. She clung to Moz's body, digging her fingers into his flesh as she adjusted herself a little, needing to feel him completely inside her. He was buried completely inside her now and readying himself to start thrusting. It was frantic. Moz fucked her hard and fast, making her cry out each time the tip of his cock hit the deepest point. They rolled and groped, gasping for air as they soared towards their climax. Abby's body was more than ready, it was pulsing and rippling around Moz's shaft as it plunged in and out rapidly, and then it exploded. Abby sobbed as Moz filled her with his beautiful cum and it flowed into her womb, clinging to him as he thrust a few more times and released again with a loud groan before withdrawing exhausted.

 

Neither spoke. That really had been an unexpected intense fuck and it had left both breathless with their heads spinning. For Abby, it should have just been part two ticked off in preparation for what she had seen as the main event still to come. She didn't think she'd be laid here full of cum, feeling satisfied and exhausted before they'd even thought about anal sex.

 

Moz was the first to move. He opened the door and got out, stretching out his limbs. “You should do the same,” he said. “It's more cramped in there than you think.” He started to walk around the cab as Abby sat up. She did feel a bit stiff and having a little walk around was probably a good idea, so she got out and began to move around the cab too. She got to the front end of the cab when Moz came up to her and pulled her into his arms for a kiss.

 

“That was something pretty special back there,” he said. “But I know it isn't what you came for.” His hand drifted down her back and his fingertips slid into the crack between her arse cheeks. Abby felt her heart begin to race again. “We'll put that right, don't worry.”

 

As they kissed, Moz half sat on the front bonnet of the cab, his hands gliding over every inch of Abby's body. As the kiss deepened, he slid a couple of fingers down between her arse cheeks and gently began to open up the hole, circling them at the entrance and slowly pushing in a little further each time. Abby sighed, liking the sensation of his fingers inside her. He was soon able to get both in the whole way and he was ready to move on. He stood up and pushed Abby against the cab, making her lay across the front with her backside up the air. He stroked her arse with his hands then moved closer, probing his tongue into the hole. She groaned out as his hands massaged her arse cheeks roughly whilst his tongue thrust in and out. He then began to alternate between using his fingers to push right inside and open up using a scissor motion and his tongue to lick and lubricate the hole. It was driving Abby wild, she couldn't recall any of her lovers ever spending this long preparing her before.

 

“Put it in! I want your cock!” she begged.

 

“Patience, patience! We came here so that I could fuck your arse and we're not leaving until I have. You said you wanted to be taken to heaven and back and that's what I'm doing.”

 

Abby almost came at his words. Any concerns she'd had about coming back for a second session with Moz had disappeared now.

 

He'd moved in closer still now, laying over her on the cab kissing her neck whilst his fingers moved rapidly in and out of her arse. She felt his fingers move away and the tip of his cock tease at the hole. She whimpered, wanting it inside her now, but she would be denied a little longer. His fingers pushed in again as he gave a laugh. Moz knew exactly what he was doing to her. A few moments later, his cock was there again. This time, he thrust his hips and it began to push inside at last.

 

“Happy now?” he growled, adjusting his position, pinning Abby beneath him against the bonnet of the cab.

 

“Yessss!” Abby hissed, pushing back so that his cock eased in quicker. Finally she was getting what she wanted and she was more than ready for this. With gasps and heavy breathing, they both moved so that he was entering her at the right angle until at last his cock was fully inside. Moz paused only for a moment just to be certain everything was fine and then he began what they'd both come for. Moving only a little bit at first, he started to fuck Abby's arse.

 

Never in a million years had he imagined having sex over the bonnet of his taxi cab, let alone that the sex would be with a girl half his age and that it would be with his cock in her arse. Yet here he was doing just that.

 

He took his cues from Abby's groans of pleasure, the more she groaned the faster he thrust. It actually helped having the solid metal beneath them, he felt he could be a little rougher than he'd been on Saturday. He planted kisses on her neck and shoulders as he thrust hard into her and Abby responded with whimpers.

 

Abby's head was reeling. How was Moz able to keep going so long? Even Tom would have come by now. This was so good.

 

She was aware of Moz withdrawing and taking her hand so that she'd turn around and stand back up. He gazed at her and nodded towards the door of the cab. “It's a bit more comfortable in there, eh?”

 

“Yes,” Abby said, stretching out her back, she hadn't realised that she wasn't that comfortable until she moved. She followed Moz back inside the cab and he guided her onto his cock, sitting on his lap with her legs straddling his and her back leaning against his chest. This was considerably better than across the bonnet, Abby had some control too and Moz could touch her body. It took a moment to get into a rhythm again, then Moz put one arm around Abby's waist and moved his hand down between her thighs, whilst his other hand grasped a breast hard. Abby used the back of the seat to hold onto for support as the rocked up and down on the hard shaft and turned her head slightly to face Moz. Their kiss was passionate and heated, matching the union below which continued to grow in intensity.

 

“Abby! Oh Abby! Where have you been all my life?” Moz gasped, moving his hand further and pushing a finger into her pussy. Abby couldn't respond, her body was on fire and being overwhelmed by yet another orgasm. She was almost limp in Moz's arms as he upped his pace, both with his cock in her arse and his fingers in her pussy.

 

At last, Moz was close to his climax. He grunted, trying to hold back as long as possible but then exploded, a rush of hormones making his head feel light as he ejaculated his sperm into Abby's backside. He sobbed her name over and over, clutching at her body whilst he continued to spill his seed into her.

 

Abby sobbed too. That final orgasm had left her whimpering and overwhelmed and she sat on Moz's lap almost in a daze. It was when he put his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss that she began to pull herself together and understand the enormity of this situation.

 

“When do you get a day off?” she asked quietly, “or a night off?”

 

“Wanting to make a date?” Moz laughed. When he saw Abby's serious face he swallowed nervously. “If you're suggesting we do this again, maybe regularly... I can be flexible with my hours as long as I let the office know so that they don't put me on a pre-booking.”

 

Abby closed her eyes. This was going to make everything so much more complicated but she couldn't walk away and never have sex with Moz again either. “Wednesday evenings,” she said. There, she'd said it. Her heart beat hard against the wall of her chest.

 

“Okay,” Moz responded. “Do I come and pick you up at your place or would that be too much of a problem? I can pick you up from somewhere else if you'd prefer?”

 

“Pick me up outside the gym on College Street, 7pm?”

 

“I know it well. I'll be there.”

 

He kissed Abby then they both began to pull on their clothes in silence, appreciating that this was over for today but they were starting something with the potential for so many consequences, some good some bad. Abby had no idea what Moz's personal circumstances were – whether he had a partner, a wife, children, or maybe he was divorced, or perhaps he'd always been single working long hours and never meeting anyone. She had a feeling he had his suspicions about her life, especially once she asked him to pick her up at the gym rather than at home, but he seemed the sort that wouldn't ask about that kind of thing. They were in too deep already for things like a boyfriend or a wife to matter now.

 

Back home, Abby took out her phone and went to the organiser app. She smiled. To anyone else, it looked like she was becoming a bit of a gym addict. Tuesdays and Thursdays were her yoga classes – in other words, sex with Tom in the apartment he'd bought just opposite the gym. Now she needed to add something for Wednesdays, something that would last for at least a couple of hours. She knew there was a “ladies only” session on a Wednesday which would suit her purposes, and she wouldn't have to worry about Connor suggesting that he joined up too. She put her phone away and took a deep breath. This was going to work, she would make it work. She could have affairs with two men, three if Steve did call.

 


End file.
